


LGM-1

by ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)



Series: Transcendence AU in Space [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Existential Angst, Gen, pulsar, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/pseuds/ToothPasteCanyon
Summary: Alcor visits a strange world, and reflects on the strange life he leads.
Series: Transcendence AU in Space [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040357
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	LGM-1

1.3373.

From this distant world, the stars traced circles in the sky. Alcor laid back on a sea of liquid iron, and watched the universe as it spun around a point above his head.

Or maybe it was him that was spinning. It was all a matter of perspective.

1.3373. 1.3373 seconds passed, and the lights in the sky traced their path. 1.3373 seconds passed, and they did it again.

1.3373 seconds passed, and Alcor wondered what the point of this all was.

He wondered about stars that burned for billions of years and faded out. He wondered about spinning pulsars that swept the darkness like lighthouses at sea, never stopping, never faltering, never erring from 1.3373 seconds between each pulse.

He remembered reading about how humans thought such a signal had to come from an alien civilisation, and smiled, grimly.

It was funny how the explanation was always so, so much simpler than that.

So much more pointless.

So much more of _nothing._

1.3373.

Alcor the Dreambender lived in a universe where an unthinkable number of stars - ancient celestial bodies of staggering size - lit up every corner of the skies with nuclear fusion. He lived in a universe where pulsars existed, and one lighthouse happened to sweep its beam across a planet so many light years away and excite some tiny little mortals who caught its signal.

He lived in a universe where that just happened.

1.3373.

He lived in a universe where unbelievable things happened for no reason.

1.3373.

Where chances were small, but possibilities were infinite.

1.3373.

Where explanations always settled on something far simpler than anybody wanted to believe.

1.3373.

Bill Cipher didn’t mean to make him a demon. Bill Cipher didn’t have some grand plan to return… he just fucked up.

And of all the billions of people who had ever lived on Earth, Alcor the Dreambender was the one unlucky possibility made all too real. He was the one caught in the lighthouse’s beam.

1.3373.

And now, this was his life.

1.3373.

To live like a star: powerfully, _pointlessly._ Far longer than he was ever meant to live.

1.3373.

But, then again, what did ‘meant’ mean in a universe like this?

It was all a matter of perspective.

1.3373 seconds passed, and Alcor closed his eyes.


End file.
